For a Thousand Jokes
by Miss Carreen
Summary: A FredAngelina fic. Angelina Johnson has left Hogwarts to find life hard, especially without Fred. Will Fred choose his jokes over Angelina? Or does he like Angelina better? oneshot.


For a Thousand jokes

Angelina Johnson slumped onto her smooth red sofa bed. The fur of her white Persian cat, Periwinkle tickled and she felt his brown leather collar. Periwinkle meowed and ran out of the room. Angelina sighed and sat up, feeling the silky material of the bed instead. She was fed up of going from shop to shop, reading through leaflet after leaflet, looking for a job. Having finished Hogwarts a year ago, she had applied to a job teaching young children how to fly at Professor Boots Flying Centre – Lessons for all ages. She thought it was as she has been on the Quidditch team for Griffindor for six years, _and_ had been Quidditch captain in her last year at Hogwarts. Of course, it _was_ a good job. Good pay, mostly nice children (_some_ threw waterbombs at her but of course she was used to it because of Peeves the Poltergeist who was one of the Hogwarts school ghosts), nice parents, fairly nice boss. Now she had lost that five days ago, due to 'lack of people attending classes'. This was clearly because Lord Voldemort had returned. People were terrified of this evil wizard, and had stopped their children attending the classes in case they got attacked, or something along the lines of that. She looked at the night sky, which was filled with stars, and began to think about her new job, not that she needed one. Losing her job was the least of her worries. But then, why was she hurrying to get a new one? Angelina picked up one of the many leaflets lying on the floor.

_Do you want to work in a more high place? Fancy a break from being unemployed? Or are you willing to just help our community? Then come to the Ministry of Magic! We will joyfully accept your conscience towards the Ministry! For Rufus Scrimgeour's new plans go to page five_, _for our achievements for the fight against you-know-who go to page sixteen._

'No way.' Angelina muttered to herself and thought of Dolores Jane Umbridge, the ugly toad-like woman who had taught Defense Against the Dark Arts in her last year. Angelina, of course hated her, and thought she was a foul old devil. She sighed again. _What use is it thinking about the toad?_ She picked up a hairbrush from her bedside table and began to brush at her long, shiny cocoa-colored hair.

_I don't need a job_ she thought sourly. _I only want one so my parents will stop treating Angelica like a princess and me like a housemaid._

Feeling neglected – something that had been bothering Angelina since her older sister Angelica got married. The first problem was Orion Juniper. He was a Slytherin. Not only that, he had got married to Angelica, Angelina's elder sister. Angelina considered him as a prat, which was not true. Good-looking, clever, and used to be on the Slytherin Quidditch team, the team Angelina hated most. He was perfect, except that he was a Slytherin. Well, he wasn't a Death Eater. He didn't have the Dark Mark, or hang out with people like Malfoy. But she hated all Slytherins. That was just the way it was for Griffindors. (Her sister was in Ravenclaw) Angelina wouldn't stop glaring at Orion for the two weeks after her sister got married. After that, she stopped talking to him altogether. Then, _Angelica_ stopped talking to _Angelina_. Pretty childish, but the sisters hadn't talked to each other since. As for her parents – well, they were hr second problem. They were looking down at her because she was unemployed. Angelica and Orion got to get the first spoonful of sauce, the first slice of the cake. And while Angelica got to have a chat with Orion, Angelina was left cleaning the dishes and the table with her wand, not to mention half the laundry and making dinner. _That's so unfair_ Angelina thought as she carried on brushing her hair.

And she came across her last, and biggest problem. Fred Weasley. Yes, he was her dance partner at the ball. Yes, they had points taken off for caught snogging in corridors. Yes, they were on the Quidditch team together for about five and a half years. But. But. How many times had he bothered to write to her since the twin's great escape? Once. Had he bothered to visit Angelina since he left Hogwarts? No. Did he think his jokes were far more important to him than Angelina? Probably yes. And, did Angelina love Fred? Yes. But did Fred love Angelina? …………No answer to that. _Please, someone tell me the answer to that, s_he pleaded to no one in particular.

Angelina Johnson snuggled up under the covers and fell asleep, still thinking about Fred Weasley, the person whom she loved.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Angelina woke up to find leaflets scattered on the floor. _Periwinkle!_ She thought and quickly gathered them up, smoothing the creases out of some. _I don't need them anyway, why bother?_ She shoved them under her bed and picked up her wand to make breakfast in the kitchen. She put a hand on the doorknob when suddenly the wand turned into a dog with a 'woof.'

"Damn, a joke wand!"

That reminded her even more of Fred. _Our relationship is over. Forget him. _

Angelina sighed and took hold of the doorknob once more, when Orion called to her.

"Angie? I'm making breakfast today, Angelica says not to but you should have a lie-in for once. We're going out so you'll have to make your own breakfast though." _He's being nice to me again. Maybe I should try harder…but Angie just reminds me of Fred…typical. _ _Do I have to forget him? Yes. Can I? If I try hard enough. Oh come one Angelina, he hasn't written to you. But…there must be some hope. No, no hope Angelina. Stop being stupid. Fred's probably forgotten about you. _ She sighed for the hundredth time and slumped onto the floor. _Drop it Angelina. Just go and ask him if it bothers you…show your courage!_

Angelina thought hard. What if hr said no? What if he had a glamorous girlfriend? What if he had forgotten about her? _You were in Griffindor. Courage. Bravery. Show it here. _ Before she knew it she had changed into her best robes and had grabbed her wand. _I must be stupid…_

-------------------------------------------------------------

George Weasley was stacking skiving snackboxes onto the shelves with his wand when Angelina apparated beside him. He yelled.

"What are you yelling for? It's only me!" she said impatiently. Fred and Verity ran into the shop, because of George's yells. Fred's face lit up.

"It's my girlfriend Angelina! Verity, meet Angelina, Angelina, meet Verity!"

Angelina growled. _How could he be such a show off? He's telling that blonde girl that I'm his girlfriend when he didn't even bother t write to me? _Fred mistook this growl.

"Sorry Angie, let's go to the lounge, that's more private."

_Honestly. He is so damn stupid._ Reluctantly Angelina followed Fred to the 'lounge', wherever that was. When they got there Fred locked the door. _He is so slow._ Suddenly, Fred bent down and leaned in. _God_

"Angelina my darling, I missed you so much." He whispered as he kissed her right cheek. But Angelina could take it no longer. Using all the power she had in her right had, she slapped Fred's cheek. He looked confused. An awkward silence fell between them and it got even more awkward when he saw that tears were spilling down her smooth cheeks.

"Angelina – I don't know what I've done, but I'm sorry." Her reply was harsher than he expected.

"And so you should be! Why couldn't you be bothered to write to me for the last year if you think of me as your bloody _girlfriend_? One letter, I wrote back, and you didn't reply to me! You don't _know_ what it's like to be waiting for a letter – one damn letter for a **year**! I thought okay, you and George are to busy with your little joke shop to write back. Fine. But then you start telling Verity that I'm your girlfriend! Do you realize how selfish you've been? You're telling me that I'm your girlfriend, and that you miss me so much! And me – yes, I haven't had a _chance_ to moan about how you were neglecting me, how I was missing you so much! Is this kind of new _joke?_ Do you just like your funny little jokes better than your _girlfriend?_" she screamed the last words, tears shimmering on her cheeks. Fred was too surprised to say anything. He stood there looking at his feet. When he looked up when the racking sobs of Angelina died, he found that he had been left alone.

--------------------------------------------------------

George heard Angelina screaming at his twin and groaned. He remembered the day when he and Alicia Spinnet had broken up. Her last words were: 'If you hadn't liked your jokes better than me!' Unfortunately George hadn't heard from Alicia since. He muttered a spell and walked into the lounge.

"Fred, you shouldn't leave it like that. It was – like you and Angelina a minute ago when Alicia and I broke up…I don't want you two to end up like us. Please, I know you love her more than our jokes, well, as much as you love jokes."

"Have I really been selfish?" Fred started suddenly. "Yes, I have." He was talking more to himself then George. "I didn't bother to reply to her owl but still think of her as my girlfriend. Typical. I have been bloody stupid."

"You have?"

"Yes, and you have too!" Fred said jokily to his brother with a small grin on his face.

"Ah, so I have. Look, I apologize to Angelina, you apologize to your beloved Angie."

"Hey! Don't call her Angie! That's my nickname for her!"

"Along with 'Angel'."

"I'll go now. I mean, I _have_ been so stupid. And you – you'll go to Alicia when I've come back. That way the shop will keep running smoothly."

George grinned. "And don't be too long with Angelina! I don't want you to get carried away." Fred punched his twin in the shoulder playfully, and held his wand. He took a deep breath, and apparated right where he thought he would find his love.

--------------------------------------------------

Pearl-like tears ran down her cheeks as Angelina shivered and hugged her knees. _Why did I have to be so damn ignorant?_ _I feel so bad…no, I have to get my feelings out for once. I don't want to be a girlfriend of someone who is arbitrary and foolish as Fred…_She wiped tears away with her sleeve. _Yes, you shouldn't hide things. That will only make things worse, but maybe I wouldn't of shouted at him if I hadn't felt so neglected at home…but wait, that was half my fault because Orion was trying to be so nice to me…if only I hadn't shouted at him…_she buried her face in her knees._ How could I be so stupid? Why couldn't I just talk with him? What if it ends here like Alicia and George? Oh no…I wish I hadn't apparated. I am being stupid._

"You aren't being stupid." Said a voice from behind. She jumped, and recognized the voice as Fred's. _Oh no_.

"Angie? I'm sorry." He whispered into her ear, sitting next to her. _There is no way I'm going to look up. Anyway, how did he know I was feeling stupid?_

"Angel? Are you going to look up?" Angelina shook her head. She heard Fred sigh and move himself. _If you're going to end it do it quickly. _

"I'm not going to end it her, don't worry." His breath tickled her ear.

"How did you…" she began through her sobs, looking up. She realized her mistake when she came face to face with Fred, and he grinned at her. Before she could bury her face again, he gripped a side of her face and felt her soft cheeks. Angelina's sobs died down and she closed her eyes._ Is he going to end it or what? _

"I won'_t _end it here."

"How do you read my mind?" she asked suddenly in spite of herself.

"I know you enough to guess what you are thinking. I mean, I can guess what George is thinking."

"Okay, you're thinking _I have to apologize on my knees to be forgiven, _right?" she said grinning.

"Wrong! I'm thinking _I love you._"

"But you couldn't be bothered to write to me."

"Listen to me! But I think that George and I got a _little_ carried away with our joke shop."

"A _little_."

"I'm sorry Angie."

"You should be."

"I _would_ go on my knees to be forgiven, you know!"

"Would you track down Umbridge and shut her up in Azkaban for me?"

"Stop smiling like that, it makes me want to love you more!"

"I thought that you were loving me as much as you could already."

"There is no limit to love."

"That seems mature of you."

"Well, us Weasley twins _have_ matured."

"And started a joke shop."

"Yes, okay. But we've become more mature to girls feelings." Angelina snorted, and opened her eyes to see your smiling red head.

"And now you have opened your wonderful chestnut eyes."

"Er – are you trying to be mature?" Fred chose to ignore this comment and went on.

"I should of told this in our first year when I was innocent, or in our third year when I first asked you out, or in our fifth year when Griffindor won the Quidditch cup, or in our six when I asked you to the Yule Ball, or –"

"What is it?"

"I er, I love you." Angelina smiled, biting her lip.

"I love you too.'

Fred caressed her cheek and moved his hands, pushing her eyelids down. She exhaled and he felt her warm breath flutter in his wrist. Fred took a deep breath and leaned in. Before she could say anything, he leaned in and kissed her right on the lips………


End file.
